


Technicolored Dream

by TheRittyRatQueenSiv



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/F, Fluff, established relationships - Freeform, it's so sappy it'll rot your teeth, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRittyRatQueenSiv/pseuds/TheRittyRatQueenSiv
Summary: Angel takes a moment to escape; Gaige decides to join.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fluff that I wrote awhile back, I've been dying to contribute to this ship, so! Here we go!  
> Angel is cute and Gaige is adorable.  
> It's gay as fuck and hella wonderful.

She had hoped to go alone. But this, this was better. Angel had just gotten used to walking again. After slowly working herself for months and months. Going from hardly being able to sit herself up, to struggling to get around in her wheelchair. It had only been a few weeks being on her feet without the crutches. The sky was dark, and the air was cool. Angel slipped out of her cot while most of the vault hunters slept, lightly padding across the floor, grabbing one of the jackets she had came across once she was able to go more places than just the clinic and base. It was well worn and soft to the touch, fabric light and snugly. it was just before sunrise, maybe four in the morning as she pulled it around herself, and left to go sit on the ledge.  
For the first time in a long while, she felt alive. There was love in her arms. Light in her eyes as she walked, letting the feeling settle into her bones. It was nice, the feeling of her toes on the ground. Soft and safe and filled with the thought of freedom. She was free. Jack was dead- he could no longer harm her. Her body had slowly gone through the process of taking the Eridium out. She was recovering. Experiencing life for the first time ever it seemed. She smiled. Pandora looked pretty from up here.  
As the sun slowly starts to make its way over the horizon, A figure sits next to her. Long bare legs hanging over the edge with her own. The figure yawns, and Angel catches a small glance with their eyes are shut. Gaige's hair is a mess of red in the morning, but Angel thinks it fits her. The company is not unwelcome, but unexpected. When Gaige catches her staring she smiles, and Angel smiles back at her, turning her gaze back to the sunrise. She feels safe in the five am light.  
Gaige rests her head on Angel's shoulder. Her nose is pressed into the crook of her neck, hair tickling her jaw. She yawns again, hot breath spilling over Angel's collarbones. Gaige is warm. Angel isn't used to much human contact. Let alone any friendly human contact. It only came once in a blue moon, and by the hand of her fa- Jack. The sensations took far too long to get used to. When Gaige's fingers thread their way into her hair, she still flinches a little bit. Careful, skilled flesh fingers curl in her hair and occasionally linger near her head ports, making her shudder. Eventually, she's sinking into Gaige's fingers, watching as the sun washes over the both of them in a soft glow.  
She's not sure how to say thanks. Some how as the sun rises higher into the sky, she is painfully aware of how small she is. Everything is so big, and she is so small, and for some reason the cold metal hand interlaced with her own is a saving grace. She is less alone in this big world with the red head by her side. Part of her is a nagging voice saying that she shouldn't be alive. She should be long gone, no longer breathing and six feet under. But the other part of her, the bigger part of her, is drowning in gratitude. Because of the girl in her arms, she is alive. Not just breathing, but alive. Living. She has a family, a crazy, vault hunting family. She wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. But how do you even start to say thank you to someone who gives you so much? Angel isn't sure, so she tightens her grip.  
She hopes that Gaige is decent at reading body language.  
Gaige used to kiss her fingertips. Soft little marks on her fingers, her big green eyes staring into Angel's soul. Mischief and trouble in their green hues. Her giggles are sweet. Angel likes it when she laughs. On occasion, if she's lucky enough, Gaige will let out a small snort, making her heart flutter and sour. It's adorable. It makes her laugh, too. But this time, it's Angel lifting the others hands to her lips, kissing every fingertip, both flesh and metallic.  
Her body is stiff after sitting for so long, but Gaige's arms are around her waist, keeping her steady and most of all, warm. Sometimes Angel wishes she could be more like the other, but when Gaige speaks the soft words she does when no one is awake, Angel is glad she is Angel.  
Gaige's lips are soft.  
"Thank you."


End file.
